<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seaside Rendezvous by torino10154</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631820">Seaside Rendezvous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154'>torino10154</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Written as a belated birthday gift for <b>lijahlover</b> who asked for 'Harry/Draco, birthday fun.' Hope this hits the spot! Title from Freddie Mercury.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seaside Rendezvous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijahlover/gifts">lijahlover</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written as a belated birthday gift for <b>lijahlover</b> who asked for 'Harry/Draco, birthday fun.' Hope this hits the spot! Title from Freddie Mercury.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You've really never been to the seaside?" Draco asked as he and Harry walked along the footpath toward the sound of crashing waves. Draco had enjoyed many a summer day at the shore as a child, though he learned quickly that the water was rarely warm enough for a swim. Not without charms anyway.</p>
<p>"Ron's brother has a cottage near the ocean so I have seen it but...." Harry shrugged. "I wasn't able to enjoy it."</p>
<p>They came up over a rise and the expanse of the sea lay before them. As stunning as it was, the bright sun reflecting up off the water, Draco couldn't tear his eyes away from Harry's face with his wide eyes and beaming smile.</p>
<p>Harry took Draco's hand in his, clutching it tight as they made their way to the pebbled shoreline. </p>
<p>When they were nearly to the water, Harry stopped and pulled off his trainers and socks, then rolled his jeans up under his knee. </p>
<p>"You coming?" he asked Draco.</p>
<p>"You go on." Draco pulled a tartan blanket from his pocket and threw it down on the uneven ground. Glad they'd chosen a fairly secluded area, he flicked his wand and smoothed the blanket so they could sit comfortably atop the pebbles. </p>
<p>Draco sat down and watched as War Hero Harry Potter whooped and splashed in the ocean like a child.</p>
<p>"That was <i>brilliant</i>," Harry said breathlessly when he flopped down next to Draco, jeans wet well past his knees, his hair sticking up more than usual and his glasses speckled with saltwater. </p>
<p>Draco couldn't help himself in the face of Harry's adorable dishevelment and leaned over to kiss him soundly. </p>
<p>"Best birthday ever," Harry said when they finally broke apart.</p>
<p>Looking at Harry's flushed face and well-kissed lips, how could Draco disagree?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>